On a cold winter's day
by JBSconie
Summary: A wicked nor'easter have dashed the plans that Castle had but he has another idea in mind.


It had been a lazy Saturday for Kate. She and Castle had plans to venture out for some ice skating at Wollman Rink but a wicked nor'easter had ground the city to a halt.

Castle had decided to work on the next Nikki Heat and Kate was catching up on her reading.

Castle had been furiously typing away most of the day, stopping only for some quick meals. It was nearing eight when he glanced over the top of his laptop, a small smile forming on his lips. Kate was curled up into a chair in the living room completely engrossed in James Patterson's latest bestseller. She was nibbling on her thumb. She always nibbled on her thumb when she was near the end of a good book.

Things hadn't gone as he had planned today and he'd been disappointed but Kate seemed content enough to enjoy a relaxing day. She'd been running herself ragged lately at work. This was the first day she'd had off in more than two weeks.

He looked back at the blinking cursor in front him. Plan B had just formed in his mind. He opened a new document and began typing furiously.

Kate sighed lightly, closed the cover on the book, and stretched her long legs out. She looked at Castle. He was still typing though he seemed to have picked up the pace.

_Inspiration must have stuck, _she thought.

She got up and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Castle watched her get up.

He'd done this before but it was always a big thing, done with flare. Kate was different and she didn't need a big gesture.

He took a deep breath and followed her into the kitchen.

"Finish the book already?" He asked casually coming up beside her.

She smiled at him and it set his heart racing. "Yeah, it had me hooked. Sounds like you got a lot written."

"Um...yeah, I did but I'm not sure about something. I was wondering if you'd mind looking at it. I'd normally ask Alexis but..."

"She's stuck at school," she finished for him. "I'd love to."

"Okay. I'm gonna head for the shower. It's up on the laptop." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back through the office.

Kate watched him walk away. The grin on her face spread. She loved days like this. She loved that they could just be in each other's presence. They had been so busy with cases the past couple of weeks that they hadn't really had time together. They were still working together at the precinct but the long days had left them both weary at the end of each day.

She placed her glass in the sink and started for the office.

Castle was peeking through the crack in the door to the master bedroom. He was nervous and excited. No, Plan A didn't work out like he'd planned but Plan B was so much better.

She sat down at the desk and began to read.

_The case had been a long one and she'd had very little time to herself in the past two weeks. She was looking forward to taking a warm bath and curling up next to Rook. He'd been acting a little off lately but he had reassured her that things were fine. It was just work and he was only in need of some time with her._

_She put the key in the door and turned the knob. She opened the door to find her entire apartment was illuminated by candles. There were rose petals forming a path on the floor, from her front door and down the hallway towards her bedroom._

_A smile formed on her face. Rook was such a romantic._

Kate snickered.

_Nikki followed the rose petal path down the hall. There, down on one knee, in her bedroom was Rook._

"_Hey," he said. He had a huge smile on his face._

"_Hey, yourself." Butterflies were forming in her stomach._

_His smile faded a little and she could tell that he was genuinely nervous. "I know that things have been a little crazy the last couple of weeks and we haven't had much time to ourselves," he began. "But I've had something that I've been wanting to ask you for, well, let's just say a really long time."_

_He took a breath and reached for her hand._

"_Nikki, I write for a living but I struggle to find the words to express how much I love and adore you. There simply aren't enough words in the English language. We've been through so much together and you have made me happier than I ever thought was possible. Nikki, will you marry me?"_

The cursor was blinking in front of Kate and she sat back into the chair. Rook was asking Nikki to marry him. Kate had to admit she felt a tad jealous of Nikki. She and Castle hadn't even...

Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Castle was coming out of the bedroom. He was holding something in his hand but Kate couldn't get a good look at it.

"So..." he began, "what do you think? I mean it's just a first draft and I know it needs work but..."

_Why am I so nervous? It's Kate for crying out loud._

"What is she going to say, Castle?" She was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning but she was failing miserably.

_He's so cute when he gets flustered._

"I'm not sure, Kate. I'm hoping she'll say yes but I think Rook is a little scared she'll say no," he said in all seriousness.

"He shouldn't be." Kate stood up and closed the gap between them. "What's in your hand?" Her voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, just something I've been hanging onto for awhile." He brought his hand up between them. Resting on his open palm was a small square wooden box.

"Open it."

She looked from the box up into his eyes. There was nothing but adoration beaming from his blue eyes.

She tentatively placed her left hand on the bottom of the box, her right on the top, and pulled it open. Inside was a beautiful emerald cut diamond ring set in platinum with two ruby baguettes on either side. Simple but timeless and elegant.

"Castle...it's beautiful." She looked back up at him.

"Diamonds are for 'eternity.' Our future. And rubies are for 'friendship, passion, loyalty, and love.' All that I feel for you, Kate. I love you and I want nothing more than for you to be my wife. Please, say that you'll marry me."

Tears were welling up in her eyes. Tears of pure joy and happiness. She placed a hand on his cheek and drew him close, forehead to forehead.

"Yes. You are and have always been my one and done."

They parted and he pulled the ring from it's box. He placed it on her finger and they both looked at it sparkling in the dim light of the office. The tears spilled over the edge as his arms wrapped around her and he placed a sweet and passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Kate."

"So you've said," she giggled. With that he quickly scooped her up and headed for the bedroom.

"Always, Kate."


End file.
